


猫的失踪

by Anonymous



Series: Absolutely Untrue Series [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你知道，猫总是很容易失踪的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	猫的失踪

**Author's Note:**

> 大半年前写的东西，贴在博客上，突然想起这个系列好像放AO3了搬运一下。  
> 原本设定是BE的东西硬是掰成HE了，但是现在已经完全想不出HE的东西了_(:з」∠)_

你知道，猫总是很容易失踪的。  
  
那只黑猫是伴随着梦境出现的。  
不记得哪一天晚上，Roger做了个梦，当时还觉得清晰的梦境在第二天起床时变得模糊而破碎，他只隐约记得有一个英俊的男人和一只纯黑的猫，残存的画面中唯一留有清晰印象的就是猫咪的绿眼睛，幽幽地闪着光。  
奇怪的是，这天傍晚，Roger的花园里来了只猫，和梦境中一样的黑猫，有一对漂亮的浅绿色眼睛。没有项圈或是属于任何人的标记，皮毛虽说不上柔顺闪亮，但也是干干净净的，完全不像一只流浪猫。走路的时候尾巴高高翘起，一副趾高气昂的骄傲模样。  
Roger初见这只猫时大吃一惊，定下神来觉得也不过是一只普通的野猫而已。黑猫长得很漂亮，尤其是那双绿眼睛，让他有说不出的好感，找了只碟子盛了牛奶放在门口，那只猫也不怕生，大摇大摆地跑到Roger身边一口一口地享用起来。Roger犹豫地伸出手抚摸猫咪的脖子，猫咪自顾自地继续舔着牛奶，尾巴不停甩来甩去。这是……高兴的意思？Roger想，大着胆子摸摸它簌簌抖动的耳朵，猫咪甚至亲昵地蹭了蹭Roger的手掌，像熟悉的老友般撒娇，Roger只觉得心底一片柔软。  
这也许就是所谓的缘分，Roger想。接下来的日子里，猫咪每天早晨必然会出现，待上一个白天后，傍晚又跑到别处去。Roger也开始每天准备猫粮放在门口台阶上，像等待朋友一般等待访客的到来。猫咪似乎自然而然地变成他生活的一部分。  
他给那只猫取名叫Nole，Nole，Roger喜欢轻声叫他的名字，猫咪似乎能听懂人话似的，有时甚至带着一种我知道你在叫我的得意洋洋的表情，也许还会喵一声以示回应。  
猫咪不爱走大道，总是身手利落地翻过栅栏，无声地落在花园里。格外活泼好动，简直没一刻能闲得住。不是在房间里扑腾啃咬任何引起他注意的带状物就是在Roger的笔记本上打滚让他无法工作还附赠一堆乱码，偶尔也会招惹花园里停留在花朵上的蝴蝶，踩坏了Roger心爱的蔷薇，又因为被刺扎到喵一声跑得无影无踪。每次Nole都惹得Roger忍俊不禁，想对他的捣蛋行为生气，可始终气不起来。  
  
Roger是SOHO一族，所以大部分时间都待在家里工作，同时出于兴趣在自己的博客上玩票似地写侦探小说。虽然不是什么知名作家，却也积累了一群忠实粉丝。猫咪的出现以及那个模糊的梦给Roger带来了新的创作灵感，却是此前从未尝试过的带有灵异色彩的故事：男人捡到一只黑猫，他开始做奇怪的梦，猫咪白天以黑猫的姿态示人，夜晚却会变成英俊的青年闯入男人的梦里。直到有一天，梦里的青年真的出现在男人的家门口……Roger在电脑上写着大纲，不时瞥一眼吃猫粮吃得正欢的黑猫Nole，Nole仿佛察觉到Roger的心思，也抬头望着他。Roger反而被猫咪突如其来的反应吓了一跳，像个做了坏事却被抓个正着的捣蛋鬼一样匆匆收回视线。根本就是人的神态啊，Roger喃喃自语，然后摇摇头，笑自己怎么会把这么不切实际的幻想当真。  
然而随着小说的创作，Roger养成了对着猫咪自言自语的奇怪习惯。起初只是在每次故事写不下去时半开玩笑地对着黑猫Nole抱怨，说着你要是真的能变成人就好了，可以告诉我故事该怎么发展。大部分时候猫咪继续自顾自地和毛线球搏斗，有一次在听了Roger的牢骚之后倒是真的朝他跑来，却只是跳上他的笔记本找了个舒适的角度开始睡觉，也许是觉得笔记本比地板暖和。渐渐的Roger开始说与小说无关的东西，男友去国外出差三个月无法见面虽然每天都会skype聊天但果然比不上面对面的真实感不过我一点都不担心那家伙劈腿除了我还有谁能接受他那种嬉皮笑脸到处勾三搭四的性格别看他老不正经一旦工作起来就全力以赴这几个月一定很辛苦吧我绝对没有数他回来的日期为什么我要对着你说话呢你又听不懂可是也不能对那家伙说所以你就听我抱怨吧。猫咪Nole似懂非懂蹭着他的小腿安慰他，或者只是在讨要食物罢了。  
  
男友回来的日期比预定的提早了几天，满脸倦容地拖着行李箱打开了家门。为了要在你生日前赶回来，我可是拼命加班把那边的事情都处理完，boss好不容易才批准我的申请，男友唇角勾起熟悉的弧度，得意又欠揍的表情，此刻却显得格外贴心。  
直到第二天中午，Roger才想起他的黑猫朋友。对了，来见见Nole。  
男友有一瞬间的停顿，四处张望着询问，在哪里？家里没有猫啊。  
应该在哪个角落里睡——话说到一半戛然而止，此时Roger才想起整个早上都没见过猫咪，去猫碗一看，今天份的猫粮原封不动地堆着。短短几个月间迅速地习惯了小生灵的存在，所以惯性地认为即使没注意，Nole也一定会像往常一样跳进花园，一定就在家里的某个地方。哪里会有这么理所当然的事。  
从那天起Roger就再也没见过黑猫Nole。就如同他的突然出现一样，消失也来得猝不及防，且悄无声息。屋子里连黑猫的痕迹都没有留下，地板、沙发、衣服没有猫毛；木质桌脚应该有抓痕，现在却完好无损；花园里被踩落的蔷薇依然亭亭玉立地绽放，仿佛——  
他从一开始就不曾存在。  
  
Nole走丢了，早餐时Roger坐在餐桌前闷闷不乐地说。坐在餐桌另一边的青年听到自己的名字疑惑地抬头，心想我不就坐在这里吗，然后反应过来Roger说的是那只与自己同名的猫。  
一开始知道Roger给那只猫取了自己的名字有些哭笑不得。出差时经常通过视频见面，就算各自埋头处理自己的事情也开着聊天窗口，直到关机为止。听到Roger叫自己的名字总是习惯性地答应，结果却发现有时是在对着猫咪说话。然后感到些许让他措手不及的妒意，男友因为年长几岁总是表现得稳重可靠，但他知道Roger性格里其实有比自己更张扬的因子，只是被收敛妥帖，对着宠物反而能流露出更自我的一面。  
Novak放下手中的咖啡杯，伸手握住Roger放在桌上的右手安慰说，没关系，如果你喜欢猫我们可以去买一只回来养。或者我可以变成猫，他无不邪恶地想。  
Roger抬起头看他，固执地重复，Nole走丢了，似乎认为这是个不祥的预兆。  
Novak望进那一双巧克力棕色的眼眸，少见地盛满了直接而真实的情意和担忧。他起身，绕过餐桌走到Roger背后，弯腰伸开双臂环住Roger抱了个满怀，在他耳边低语，放心，我不会走丢的。  
Fin


End file.
